C'était un 2 mai
by GriffNoir
Summary: OS. La bataille de Poudlard en vrac, c'est des morts et des larmes et des pertes et des tas de regrets amers.


Nous sommes le 2 mai, les amis. Et le 2 mai, c'est... C'est... the battle of Hogwarts. La bataille de Poudlard.  
En fait, le truc, c'est qu'en gros, y'a du gros bordel, et voilà.  
C'est juste le 2 mai, quoi.

* * *

**C'était un 2 mai.**

Poudlard, c'est comme si on balançait des bombes atomiques sur le sentier perdu, à côté de la clairière et des fleurs, des pétales qui s'agitent sous le vent. Poudlard, c'est ta maison qui crame, et tu peux rien faire pour retenir les flammes, t'agite des bouts de bois vers les étoiles en ne voulant pas voir que les étincelles partent dévorer l'écorce de ton berceau.

Ce sont des bouts de papier qui voltigent, à moitié embrasés par une magie pourrie.

Poudlard crame, mon beau, c'est moche et tu peux rien y faire.

-o-0-o-

Et. Il se battait contre Dolohov. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis.

Et Tonks continue à courir. Elle a un quelqu'un, c'est Remus. Elle a un fils, c'est Ted. C'est Teddy. Elle a cet amour qu'elle ne comprend même pas. C'est débile de tomber amoureux, ça sert à rien. Tomber amoureux, c'est s'éclater la nuque contre les récifs en contrebas. Tomber amoureux, c'est aimer Remus et vouloir bouffer la vie.

Teddy. Pour Teddy. Pour Remus. Pour Poudlard. Pour la liberté. Pour tous les morts, parce que l'on sent notre pouls battre, et faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose.

Pour l'amour.

Pour la vie.

-o-0-o-

Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

De grands yeux verts, des prairies sans fin, la jungle luxuriante d'une terre ancestrale. Il les verra peut-être, les prairies sans fin. Autre part, dans un endroit qui n'existera peut-être que dans ses rêves. De grands yeux verts.

Juste deux grands yeux verts.

C'est con, l'amour. C'est con la mort.

-o-0-o-

Hey. Je vais mourir.

Ainsi mourut Harry Potter, le petit garçon du placard sous l'escalier.

Petit garçon deviendra grand.

-o-0-o-

Mon fils. Mon fils est mort. C'est mon fils, mon fils. Poudlard crame. C'était mon fils, salope. Ce sont mes enfants qui se battent et qui meurent. C'est pour vous, bande de crétins.

C'était mon fils, salope.

Vous êtes le mal. Vous comprendrez jamais ça ? Vous avez aucune légitimité ! Vous êtes juste là et. Mon fils. Mes amis. Mon univers. Notre univers. C'est pour vous, bande de cons, bougez votre cul.

Pas ma fille, salope.

-o-0-o-

Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est tombé sur le sol comme un sac de chair, y'a son visage tourné vers le plafond. Il est mort.

Voldemort est mort, aussi. C'est un jour de fête, il faut se réjouir. Harry est le héros, il faut le célébrer ; c'est un jour de fête, il faut se réjouir.

Voldemort est mort, aussi. C'est un jour de fête, il faut se réjouir. Faut sourire et crier fort, faut que le monde nous entende hurler. C'est un jour de fête, il faut se réjouir.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Oui. Non. Ducon.

« T'es sûr que ça va bien ? »

Oui. Non. Ducon. Crétins. Connards. Fils de pute. Enculés de votre race. Crétins. Fils de pute de chienne, allez tous vous faire foutre. Connards. Fils de pute.

C'est un jour de fête, il faut se réjouir.

On lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule, on lui esquisse un sourire triste, un hochement de tête pour faire style : ils comprennent. L'autre aussi, il a souri.

« Moi aussi, j'ai souri. »

Fred, il est mort.

-o-0-o-

Colin avait des cheveux blonds et un appareil photo autour du cou.

Il riait, parfois, ça résonnait dans les couloirs et des éclats de rire lui répondaient.

Colin avait un petit frère, il s'appelait Dennis.

Dennis ne sait pas trop ce qu'il va dire à ses parents. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va se dire à lui-même.

-o-0-o-

« Et Lavande, aussi. »

Ron regarde au loin la silhouette d'Hermione. Elle est belle, ses cheveux sont même pas coiffés. De la boue et du sang sur la face. Elle est belle, elle sent bon, il s'imagine la caresser tout doucement et lui murmurer que le monde est beau, tout contre son corps et sa peau qui sent bon. Il s'imaginerait presque papa, il a les mains couvertes de sang.

« Et Lavande, aussi. »

Il a pas envie de voir les morts. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas réel, il flotte, c'est tout.

Hermione ne sourit pas. Il s'en fout.

« Ouais. »

C'est comme ça.

-o-0-o-

C'est triste un enterrement.

Condoléances, madame, monsieur.

-o-0-o-

Il manque quelque chose.

On m'a arraché le cœur. On m'a arraché mon frère, mais il était trop moi.

Jamais été sûr que j'étais vraiment George. M'appellerai Fred que ça m'étonnerait pas, c'était tellement le jeu qu'on a fini par s'y laisser prendre.

Fred est mort. Je suis mort.

Tout seul dans une boutique qui couine et un miroir qui chiale toutes les larmes de son corps.

-o-0-o-

C'est une fille aux cheveux fins et aux yeux bleus. Elle sera grande, belle, intelligente comme sa mère. Elle sera butée, loyale, courageuse comme son papa. Un peu plus des deux, aussi. Elle peut vivre pendant que d'autres meurent, la vie peut bien continuer. On a tout notre temps pour ça.

« C'est marrant, quand même. »

Elle a dit coucou aujourd'hui, pas demain et sûrement pas hier. Elle a dit coucou et elle nous fixe de ses grands yeux bleus. C'est tout flétri, c'est tout rouge, c'est beau, c'est un peu moi, un peu toi et beaucoup nous.

Juste aujourd'hui, pas n'importe quel jour, faut marquer le coup.

Le jour de la Victoire, petite. Tu vas devenir grande, un jour, tu verras. Tu comprendras.

-o-0-o-

« C'est qui ma maman et ma papa ? »

C'est le gosse qui demande ça, en levant les yeux vers le sauveur du monde sorcier. Le Survivant. Il a les cheveux bleus comme les lys qui poussent dans le jardin. Y'a du soleil dans le monde.

Ta maman et ta papa, c'était des gens biens, tu vois. Ils étaient des héros et ils s'aimaient. Et puis un jour ils sont morts dans un jet de lumière verte et contre un mur de pierres froides. Tu les verras pas mais ils seront là, toujours, dans ton cœur, tout profond et tout près, à portée de main, et c'est cool, non ?

« J'ai pas compris. »

Les autres, il ont une maman et une papa.

La vieille, elle pue le chat mort.

Il est trop petit, il peut pas encore comprendre. Quand tu seras plus grand, je t'expliquerais.

-o-0-o-

« C'est un garçon. »

On sourit chez les Weasley, on félicite le fils prodige. Angelina est radieuse. C'est bien, que tout le monde se dit, c'est très bien. Il s'est remis, le pauvre. Le pauvre.

Trop de regards condescendants, de sourires tristes, que genre ils avaient compris.

Il se penche vers sa femme. Molly est contente, Molly est heureuse, Arthur joue avec ses petits-enfants ; la vie continue. Faut pas s'appesantir comme ça sur le passé.

On l'appellera Fred, il lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

Angelina se fige. Il a deux grands yeux bleus qui ne pétillent plus, les traits trop figés.

Après tout ce temps ?

Toujours.

-o-0-o-

« Et ils sont morts. »

Que le môme, il dit encore. Juste deux tombes. C'est moche une tombe, et même s'il y a des fleurs, ça a un arrière-goût de carton.

« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai personne. »

T'as moi, bonhomme. T'as ta grand-mère qui t'aime. T'as la famille qui t'aime.

Ouais mais c'est pas pareil. Pourquoi moi et pas les autres ?

Les fleurs sont fanées, les étiquettes se déchirent sous les gouttes de pluie. Le monstre rôde entre les interstices des sépultures.

-o-0-o-

Bizarre.

Bizarre de revenir à Poudlard. Bizarre de revenir pour aujourd'hui. Les jours s'étiolent et se ressemblent. Toujours les mêmes visages aux regards fiers des années folles, et puis des rides aux coins des yeux, et on vient plus parce que l'on a plus le temps, et la foule qui rétrécit et rétrécit encore.

Bizarre de se dire qu'à un aujourd'hui très ancien, ils avaient combattu ici.

Bizarre de se dire que. Peut-être. Il aurait pu en être autrement de la fin. Que tout était si vite arrivé, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de suivre.

Pas le temps de réfléchir.

-o-0-o-

Le grand monument était de marbre poli ; dans la grisaille du jour, il aurait paru immuable. Des lettres dorées gravées dans la pierre retracent d'antiques exploits. Ça faisait parti de l'Histoire, désormais ; on apprenait l'Histoire dans des livres ennuyeux.

C'est loin, tout ça, y'a que les vieux qui s'en souviennent. Les vieux, ça radote. Les vieux, c'est vieux.

« Tu viens ? »

Un jour, ici, une bataille et des exploits héroïques.

« Ouais. »

On laisse dernière nous le passé, y paraît que des gens sont morts ici, ça fait flipper les filles.

-o-0-o-

Il pleut d'un fin crachin. Temps de merde. Des tas de gens, en noir, sont regroupés autour de ce monument, trop terne, trop vieux. Aujourd'hui, jour de deuil pour le monde sorcier.

Harry Potter est mort.

Harry Potter, le Sauveur, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui vainquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce sont de grandes épopées qui galvaniseront encore longtemps notre nation. Voyez ce qu'il a fait pour nous, le grand homme. C'est derrière sa baguette que se massa le désir profond d'un peuple souffrant. Le peuple voulait sa liberté et le peuple eut sa liberté.

Lui, il était là.

C'était un héros, c'était un homme.

Et aujourd'hui, nous pleurons, tous ensembles, sa disparition.

Le monde pleure. Il pleut.

-o-0-o-

C'était un 2 mai.

* * *

_Un coup d'amour, un coup de reviews ?_


End file.
